


【赫海】实施绑架

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Lee Hyukjae - Fandom, lee donghae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 蒙眼 车震
Kudos: 14





	【赫海】实施绑架

实施绑架

蒙眼 车震

————————————————

-“会给你打电话哦”  
-“回去吧”  
-“嗯”  
-“开车注意安全”  
-“嗯”

车门关上落锁，嘴角坠下来，李东海咬着吸管，努力把眼底的不舍收回去。前头的路口是个红灯，他把车停好，将车里的相机手机一一拆下来，宝贝似的抚摸了几下。一想到今晚回去可以把拍好的视频多看上几遍，刚刚有些酸涩的心情渐渐平复了一些。  
绿灯亮了，李东海启动车子，手边的手机却响了起来，来电的人正是心里想的那个人。他忽的局促起来，怎么？不去健身了？要我去接他？  
李东海打开车内免提，勉强镇定心情：“怎么？”  
“哦没什么，”李赫宰语气淡淡，“好像有东西落你车上了，应该是从裤子口袋里掉出去了。”  
李东海的心情一下从期待掉回失望，他恹恹开口：“那我拐回去。”  
李赫宰“嗯”了一下：“你开到停车场吧，那边路口久停会罚款的。”  
李东海撅起嘴，抬手挂了电话。  
坏家伙，不给你送！  
他叹口气，认命地打开转向灯，把方向盘打满。

看来大家都乖乖遵守着保持社交距离的要求，停车场里没有几辆车，李东海稳稳倒进停车位，随手在副驾驶上的汉堡纸袋里翻了几下，没看到有什么小东西。李东海拿起手机给李赫宰打电话，接通的声音一直响着，他无聊地摆弄着方向盘，电话里传出暂时无人接听的提醒声。李东海有些烦躁，退回拨号页面，手指还没点下李赫宰的号码，眼前突然被蒙上一片漆黑，他下意识地要挣扎，却听着一个再熟悉不过的声音在他耳边响起。

“不许动，绑架。”

李东海立刻不动弹了，半期待半不安地吞咽了一下，在开口时声音带着几分他自己都未曾察觉的撒娇意味：“干什么…不是说落东西了？”  
身后的李赫宰慢吞吞地用手里的衣服绑住他的眼睛，温热的气息扑在他耳边，李东海顺从地向李赫宰颈窝里凑过去。李赫宰绑的很松，他的睫毛轻轻扫着衣料，鼻尖萦绕的全是这人洗衣液的味道，和他身上的味道别无二致。恍惚间李东海甚至以为自己这是躺在李赫宰家里的沙发上，穿着李赫宰刚晾干的衣服，两腿分开坐在李赫宰身上任人采撷。他的臀尖被大手肆意揉捏着，穴间吞吐着巨物，巨浪一般袭来的快感几乎要麻痹了大脑，这时他总会呜咽着搂着李赫宰的脖子，像只求安慰的小兽钻进人的颈窝，用被顶撞的断断续续的声音求人慢一点轻一点。

满眼黑暗之间想到这里，李东海身下已经起了变化，他有些窘迫地扭动了一下身子，企图遮挡一二。但他忘了的是蒙住眼睛的只有他罢了，李赫宰把他所有的动作都看在眼里，狡黠地勾起嘴角。脑后的结慢条斯理的打好，李赫宰把他的座椅放平下来，虽是慢慢放平却也仍然让一个身处黑暗的人缺乏安全感，李东海无措地伸出手去够他的脖子，李赫宰也顺从地附上身去。此时的李东海乖巧地躺在黑色座椅上，略带紧张地咬着下嘴唇却不敢发声，手指轻颤着勾着他的脖颈，李赫宰看的心猿意马，却没有立刻去和人亲热，反倒把李东海的手臂放下，又探身到副驾驶座位上摸索着什么。

这个过程并不久，李东海好奇地听着声音，不一会儿就听到“咔嗒”一声，正觉得熟悉，思来想去，记忆接通的一瞬间他的脸倏然红了——那是他摆在车内正前方相机支架的声音。  
“赫，你开相机了吗唔……嗯…你……”

一句完整的问句被李赫宰侵略性的吻打的支离破碎，狭小的车厢，昏暗的视线，剩下的最敏感的感官只有听觉，舌尖相交，鼻息混杂，刚刚由空调降温的车内登时又升温了几度。啧啧水声在耳边响起，伴随着两人逐渐加深的喘息声。李赫宰的手顺着他的衣服下滑，摸到一处鼓起，接着吻的嘴唇立刻笑了出来。李东海气急，恶狠狠地轻轻咬了他下唇一口。李赫宰配合的“嘶”了一声，接着吮吻他的唇瓣，用染上情欲的声音蛊惑人心：“宝宝，从座位上过来，坐在我腿上好不好？”

李东海脑袋昏昏，顺着他的话不住点头，许久没与这人好好亲热，委屈的心思混着攀升的情欲，搅得他脑袋里现在只有想赶紧让李赫宰进入，好来确认这份归属感。自家的车后座宽敞，李东海攀着李赫宰的手臂没费多少力气就坐到了李赫宰的腿上，李赫宰搂着他的腰，把驾驶座调回去。

一前一后的动作让两人身下都起了更大的反应，李东海也笑出声，似乎在说“你不也一样？”李赫宰看着这人蒙着眼睛还一副天不怕地不怕的样子，心都塌了大半。两只手掌伸进李东海的衣服下摆，顺着腹肌的纹路向上，微微曲起手指在李东海的后背上轻抚，一股掺着电流般的快感顺着脊柱散发至全身各处，李东海欲拒还迎地动了几下，凭着呼吸声向前探过去，伸出舌头舔开李赫宰的双唇，与人再次交缠在一起。

视野被漆黑笼罩的感觉让李东海忘了羞涩，他伸手摸上李赫宰的衬衣领口，一颗一颗地向下解着，颇有恶意挑逗之意。李赫宰呼吸乱了几分，手下的动作渐渐粗鲁起来，专挑李东海身上敏感的地方下手，不一会儿李东海喘着气靠在他身上，任他把衣服脱了个干干净净。

男人的身体一览无余，李赫宰咬上李东海的耳朵尖，李东海吃痛，不客气地锤了他一拳。李赫宰也不恼，一手揉捏起红嫩挺立的乳尖，一手伸向下方握住这人完全勃起的阴茎撸动起来，李东海身子一软，趴在他肩膀上哼哼：“啊…哈…不，不要……”  
李赫宰意外地挑了挑眉，却见李东海顺着他的颈窝将唇凑到他的耳边，用舌尖抵在他的耳垂上：“要你……”

刚刚还稳坐着的李赫宰呼吸猛地一滞，他从已经被李东海扒下来的衬衣口袋里掏出润滑，胡乱挤在手上。冰凉的触感顺着手指探进内里，即刻被高热的内穴吸纳，李东海顺着李赫宰一根手指的动作前后晃动着，嘴上不清不楚地问：“你…哈……从哪儿拿来的这，啊，这东西？”  
李赫宰看他这副享受的样子，一股子邪火直奔下身，他直接插进三指，一手扣住李东海的腰身，大力操弄起来。李东海被他顶撞的说不出话，两手虚搭在他的肩上，顺着重力迎合着在体内抠挖的手指，他仰起脖颈，细碎的呻吟从喉间不住泻出。接着李东海腿间轻颤两下，手指用力地按住李赫宰的肩膀，李赫宰张口咬住他的喉结处，舔舐间手上几个用力，李东海失神了两秒，才感觉到自己小腹处一阵濡湿。

李赫宰咬住他的耳垂，笑他，“海海，被手指插射了？”  
李东海从鼻子里哼了一声，李赫宰朝他嘴上轻啄一口，将他的身体微微抬起，趁他尚在高潮的余韵之中，扶着自己的下身，慢慢送进那个紧致的小穴中。穴肉当即热情地包裹上来，像是一张急不可耐的小口吮吸着李赫宰的下身。李赫宰喟叹一声，用舌尖搅进李东海的耳朵里，唾液的声音混着耳畔的酥麻，股间滚烫的性器上下抽插顶撞，李东海又一次陷入迷乱的情欲浪潮中。小腹上糊着的精液随着李赫宰愈发猛烈的动作沾染的到处都是，穴间咕叽咕叽地冒出水声。  
“唔——啊慢点，慢——嗯，快……好舒服……”

李东海紧紧搂着李赫宰，忘情地配合着李赫宰的动作摇摆着自己的身体，一落一起之间，粗长的性器直直顶在最刺激的一点上，李东海颤抖着又一次射出来。他大口缓着气息，却又一次被顶撞成断断续续的呻吟声，脑海里的思绪乱成一团，他张着口，丢了魂似的由着李赫宰掐着腰腹抽插。李赫宰坏笑一声，伸手把围在他眼前的衣服解了下来，接着深深插进穴中，顶的李东海扑进他怀里。  
李东海迷茫地睁了睁眼，还没适应眼前突然袭来的视觉就被顶撞出声，他这才后知后觉地品味出自己这是在外面健身房楼下的地下车库，偌大空旷的车库此时只有他们的车在前后摇晃着。巨大的羞耻感立刻袭满全身，他求饶似的看了李赫宰一眼，李赫宰却以一记猛撞回答了他。

李赫宰凑上前来轻咬他的鼻尖：“这时候知道害羞了？刚刚说要我的人去哪儿了？”  
“嗯…你真是…啊太坏了…刚刚说了，说去我家你不去……”  
震惊的余韵过去，在公共场偷欢的刺激感逐渐席卷而来，李东海身子红透了，像是只被操熟了的小虾米。李赫宰干脆把他放到座椅上，让他仰躺着分开双腿，扶着李东海膝窝再次将自己的性器插了进去。车身更加剧烈地摇晃了起来，李东海一边承受着灭顶的快感，一边用力收紧自己的后穴企图让李赫宰尽快缴枪。  
穴肉的挤压让李赫宰额前青筋微微鼓起，他将性器尽数拔出又立刻送进，九浅一深地将性器埋进李东海的身体里，李东海脚趾都绷紧了力气，颤抖着射出来，李赫宰几个猛冲，将自己的精液灌进高热的小洞中。

李东海不适地哼咛几声，历经几次高潮的身体立刻疲惫下来，他撑着睡意拿拳头抵在李赫宰胸前：“你怎么还舍得回来，不是健身吗？”  
李赫宰看他这副翻脸不认人的样子，刚刚射过的性器又有了抬头的迹象，他用半硬的性器摩挲着李东海肿胀的穴口：“宝贝，我刚上车的时候，就想操你了。可是你……嗯？”  
李东海心虚地朝前车玻璃看过去，却正好望见自己相机的镜头和翻转着正对着他们的屏幕，他心下一惊，却忽觉臀后的性器已然又恢复了原状，李东海可怜巴巴地看向李赫宰，双手合十：“我错了，下次不开相机了……”  
回应他的是李赫宰长驱直入的动作，李东海瞬间失声。  
前方的相机卡顿了两下，过热的警告标志在屏幕上一闪而过，接着陷入一片漆黑，倒映着再次交融在一起的两个人。

end

相机：终究是错付了。


End file.
